


a beautiful nightmare

by Spring_Emerald



Series: my temporary high [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possibly OOC, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Somehow, meeting Sawamura in his dreams stopped being enough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes after ["don't want to wake up from you"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950547) and is actually the prequel of [ "a sweet dream"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030017). This is meant to expound/explore the universe further, and hopefully, explain a few unclear points (if there are) as well. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sawamura is an interesting fellow.

He’s as human as they come, as fragile and as easy to fool as his kind is wont to be, but at the same time, he’s more than that.

If Kuroo wasn’t so assured of his power and his great senses, which he’d used to prod and feel around Sawamura’s aura and soul, and glimpse into his thoughts to consistently confirm that yes, he _is_ human, he would’ve thought that Sawamura holds a supernatural power of his own.

Or maybe he does.

It may not be as apparently magical and strong as Kuroo’s, but he thinks it’s there, all the same. It’s potent, in the brown eyes, knowing and piercing at times, as if he’s piecing Kuroo apart to study. Looking as if he can solve his mystery.

It’s there on the beautiful set of his lips, which are fascinating to watch as it shapes syllables, moves around words, moves around Kuroo’s name, softly, friendly. Far cry from how it’s usually whispered by the common folk in the darkness in fear or screamed in agony by his enemies.

Though, he knows that wouldn’t be the case if Sawamura truly knows who and what he is. He wouldn’t willingly spend time with Kuroo as if they’re long-time friends. But as long as he doesn’t, Kuroo’ll greedily bask in being called like that, for as long as he can.

It’s nothing short of addicting, being with Sawamura and Kuroo’s never been one to deny himself of such simple vices.

For a time, Kuroo was alright with that.

Until he wasn’t.

Somehow, meeting Sawamura in his dreams stopped being enough.

Their nightly rendezvous around the make believe village and the surrounding terrains they visited which Kuroo fabricated and weaved, has stopped being satisfying. He thought he can satiate it by being physically present with Sawamura as they dream walk, but it can only do so much. There’s a foreign, unfamiliar sense of  _longing_ that lingers.

He surmised it to the fact that he’s yet to glean any valuable information about the heroes’ plans from Sawamura. Their outings were usually spent eating imaginary food and walking around imaginary places, while conversing with genuine feelings about real idealisms and real dangers. He mentions them, but there’s nothing substantial to be gathered from the antics he’d been told.

Come daytime, even though Kuroo’s gradually finding it difficult to do so, he packs the neat little world of their own and recalibrates Sawamura’s dreams, erases the traces of him, of his presence, but risks staying a few more minutes with him, in the soft darkness and silence of the room, idly tracing the sharp reality of his jaw and feel the thrum of the steady pulse of his blood. Kuroo leaves just as the sun peeks out of the horizon.

As it is, they both have real lives in the real world. He has a real mission to do for the Grand King, while Sawamura has his real family and real friends.

And apparently, a real potential lover.

Kuroo knows about Michimiya Yui. She’d come up a few times during their conversations, among other names Sawamura freely shares. He also knows that she’s a daughter of a merchant, and that she and Sawamura are childhood friends.

Out of all the things Sawamura’d shared about his and other’s lives, he didn’t mention their families had betrothed them to each other.

He wouldn’t have known, if he didn’t find out by accident.

One day, he was watching Sawamura go about his day in his enchanted crystal ball, studying how he can insinuate the day’s happening in their make believe world later when he sees the girl visit Sawamura, a basket with blanket in tow. Curiously, Sawamura went with her, instead of spending his lunch time with the other helpers.

This action and divergence from Sawamura’s norm caused Kuroo’s stomach to roll uncomfortably.

He doesn’t waste any time and teleports himself to the place they’re heading for. He appears in a cloud of dark purple smoke, just behind a nearby tree. He’s far enough not to be seen, but close enough to hear them.

Sawamura’s taken the blanket, airing it out before spreading it over a lush patch of short grass. Michimiya’s already seated and starts taking the food out from the basket, while Sawamura smoothened out the edges.

Kuroo’s there to witness as Michimiya stretches out her arms, ramrod straight and shyly peering up at Sawamura, and Kuroo doesn’t miss the flush on her cheeks and the faint sound of the quickening beating of her heart, as she pushes a packed lunch to Sawamura. “I-I cooked your favorite, Sawa-ah, I mean, _Daichi_.”

Sawamura blinks once, twice, before he takes the offered meal with one hand, while he scratched his cheek with the other.

“Thank you, Michimiya,” he says, a smile working up on his face.

She then proceeds to talk about how her father had secured the location for the ceremony, and how their mothers are taking care of the arrangements. They’re only waiting for him to come of age so they can finally marry.

That’s in two months.

Kuroo’s eyes turns into slits as dread pools in his guts and vaguely notice how his claws are digging on his palms. Unable to look at the happy couple any longer and to control the seething feeling, lest he does something to that woman _getting her hands on what is his-_ with a jerk of his hands, he disappears.

He re-appears in his room, gritted teeth and all, as his control slips, causing the candle chandelier to shake, spilling hot wax on the wooden floor, and the shelves of potions to rattle in their places.

He wants to rip something apart, preferably that woman away from Sawamura. He has to do something and he needs to be quick. He can’t let that woman have Sawamura. He’d be damned if he doesn’t get him.

Sawamura belongs to him. _Sawamura is mine._

And Kuroo will make sure that he would definitely, undoubtedly be.


	2. Chapter 2

As promising as kidnapping Sawamura and locking him up in the castle sounds, Sawamura is protected by Kenma’s magic. As long as he’s under that protection, getting to him would be difficult and even if he did managed to take him, he will easily be traced and that would cause the heroes to draw up their arms to find him. Seeing as how the knight had gotten a soft spot for him, Iwaizumi will definitely fight to get him back.

It will play into Oikawa’s plans because he’s been getting impatient and would want to confront the heroes and his former knight so he can personally play with them, but it goes against Kuroo’s personal plans, one that he’s prioritizing over everything else at the moment.  

Also, as much as Kuroo would like to have and keep Sawamura all to himself as soon as possible, he doesn’t want him defiant and resisting.

No, he needs Sawamura to _want_ him.

So, against Oikawa’s plans and the risk of facing his wrath, he schemes.

He sent some ‘lost’ low level demons to terrorize the people in another village, create enough chaos to grab the heroes’ attention and drastic enough for them not to ignore and help out, while he manipulated situations to make them dangerous enough for Sawamura to feel threatened for his life, and more importantly, his family, and lead him to believe that his association with the band of heroes is the reason for this.

It works.

The heroes, wary as they are to leave, not when they’re almost near the Grand King, set out to the village, their desire to help the people winning out than pursuing the fight with Oikawa. Sawamura decides to set off for another, further one in the south, so as to not put any of his loved ones in danger.

Kuroo, meanwhile, spends his time with his nose stuck on a thick, ancient tome of potions and brews, has commandeered Tanaka and Nishinoya to gather the ingredients needed for a specific, special one, as he studies the intricacies and conditions that needed to be met to achieve maximum potency. His cover is already taken care of, the villagers’ memories settled, protection spells in place to avoid detection by the heroes AND Oikawa, and the cabin is ready and is just waiting for him and eventually, Sawamura, to move in to make themselves at home.

All that’s left is the potion. And well, Sawamura.

“You should have servants of your own, instead of always borrowing mine.”

A soft, disinterested voice interrupts him. Kuroo briefly glances up from his task and sees Kiyoko leaning against the door jamb, indifferent despite her words while idly twirling her whip around her delicate fingers.

“Where would be the fun in that?” He says before returning to grinding an herb into a paste. “Besides, you and castle finally got some peace and quiet, didn’t you?”

Kiyoko hums as a reply before lifting herself from her position, rolls her whip and puts it on a nearby shelf and walks inside Kuroo’s room, noting the set-up of a bronze cauldron, the thick book propped against a stack of others, plants and vials of different colored and varying consistency of liquids, before honing on Kuroo’s unusual focus on whatever it is he’s grinding.

She takes a whiff of the steam coming from the bubbling cauldron and scrunches her nose a little at the cloying smell. “What are you making a love potion for?”

Kuroo grunts. “It’s not a love potion.” Love? Him? He would’ve laughed heartily, only if he isn’t determined to finish his task as soon as possible. He lifts the pestle to check the consistency of what he’s made and deemed it good.

Kiyoko raises an eyebrow, as she watch him scoop out the paste from the mortar to add to the concoction. She walks around the long wooden table and looks over the open book, dark lacquered talons lightly skimming along the old, yellowing pages, scanning the words then the ingredients spread on the table.

“Looks like love potion to me. Your natural ‘charm’ didn’t work?” She says, quirking an eyebrow.

Kuroo doesn’t see it nor does he give a reply, just starts stirring the potion instead and murmuring the incantation under his breath. Red wisps of smoke-like magic come out of the cauldron then disappears on the air.

“Can you pass me the small vial?”

Kiyoko blinks at the request then looks at the table and gets the vial Kuroo asked for. She reach it out to him, but pulls it back teasingly before he can take it. Kuroo gives her a pointed look.

“Does the Grand King know?”

“What do you think?”

Kuroo sighs. “Are you going to tell on me?”

They stare each other down, silently communicating, Kiyoko trying to figuring out Kuroo’s plan, while Kuroo’s trying not to give anything away.

“No,” she says, pushing the vial closer to Kuroo.

Kuroo makes a hasty grab for it before Kiyoko changes her mind.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” 

Kuroo ignores her remarks and promptly pours out its content to the brewing potion. He waves a hand over the cauldron and smoke clouds its surface, but it is gone as soon as it appeared. He looks down on his creation and smiles successfully. 

“Looks like I do,” he gloats, turning the flames off and taking the stirrer out of the cauldron and proceeds to pack away the excess ingredients and other materials, occupying himself while waiting for the potion to cool down enough to be transferred to the waiting bottles lined up nearby.

Kiyoko doesn’t reply so Kuroo stops to look at her and meets her intent eyes and he realizes that she isn’t talking about the potion. He swallows but steels himself and schools his expression. He can’t appear guilty now.

Kiyoko finally breathes a soft sigh, breaking the thick tension that grew. “Just don’t forget what you are,” she says, leaving Kuroo with a kind of a knowing, pitying look.

_Huh_ , Kuroo thinks, scoffing as he wipes the table with a cloth. He knows what he is. Kiyoko doesn’t need to remind him of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
